Solo pido...una segunda oportunidad!
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Cuando hablan de un fic mio, se imaginaran: dark, triste, Yaoi, suicidios.. pues esta vez no eh roto mi codigo esta vez asi que disfruten mi esfuerzo! Este fic es para el concurso de Fic Colectivo! ^^


Primero que nada SCC no me pertenece le pertenece a la Clamp.  
  
Este fic es para el concurso de fic Colectivo, pero aun que sea para eso se lo dedicare a la madre de un amigo de una amiga (si, se que suena extraño) Arwen Evenstar espero que la madre de tu amigo se recupere pronto! y también te lo dedico a ti por haberme estado animando! n_~  
  
  
Solo pido...una segunda oportunidad!  
  
  
Un joven estaba en en el aeropuerto mirando despegar los aviones, su vuelo saldria en una par de horas, y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.  
  
Si tan siquiera me hubieras dejado explicarte..., pensó con dolor y empezó a recordar.  
  
  
Inicio del Flash Back  
  
Que bueno que ya todo acabo, así podremos disfrutar esta navidad en paz, decía alegremente Sakura.  
  
Si y es fantástico que Eriol no regrese a Inglaterra todavía, dijo alegremente Tomoyo.  
  
Y aparte Shaoran nos acompañara, agrego Sakura mientras que Shaoran tornaba un semblante serio.  
  
Aun no le has dicho?, pregunto intrigada Tomoyo a lo que Shaoran respondió con una negativa con su cabeza.  
  
Vamos chicos, debemos ir a comprar los regalos, dijo alegremente Sakura y empezó a caminar asía los aparadores de la tienda viendo cada cosa.  
  
Se lo diré hoy, solo espero que lo comprenda, dijo tristemente Shaoran a Tomoyo.  
  
Solo espero que así sea, dijo en un susurro Tomoyo con un semblante triste y se fue así donde estaba Sakura.  
  
Shaoran debió la mirada con tristeza ante el comentario de Tomoyo y a lo lejos hubo una cosa que llamo su atención.  
  
Se acercó lentamente y luego después de tanto mirarla, no lo dudo mas y la compro.  
  
Donde estaba Shaoran?, pregunto Sakura, "te estábamos buscando", le regaño con una carita que hizo que Shaoran se ruborizara.  
  
Perdón, lo que pasa es que...., me se me perdieron de vista, jejej y las anduve buscando, dijo Shaoran con nerviosismo.  
  
Lo siento por haberme adelantado, dijo levemente Sakura.  
  
No no hay problema, será mejor que sigamos escogiendo los regalos.  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran se la pasaron toda la mañana comprando los regalos para navidad, bueno solo Sakura ya que los demás si se habían acordado en comprarlos. Y Eriol no los había acompañado por que dijo que estaba preparando algo especial para todos.  
  
Que bueno que todos pasaremos la Navidad juntos, decía Sakura muy contenta.  
  
Mientras Tomoyo le lanzaba una mirada triste a Shaoran  
  
Bueno hemos llegado a tu casa Tomoyo, dijo Sakura, "nos veremos mañana, recuerda que la cena será a las 6" , dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.  
  
Bien, ahí estaré sin falta, y llegare temprano para ayudarles, dijo sonriendo Tomoyo y antes que Sakura le negara entro a su casa despidiéndose de ambos.  
  
Bien, ahora que hacemos?, pregunto Sakura viendo que aun era muy temprano.  
  
Quieres comer un helado?, le dijo Shaoran  
  
Si, dijo Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras Shaoran embozaba una ligera sonrisa.  
  
Shaoran y Sakura comían un helado muy animadamente, el de Shaoran era de fresa y el de Sakura de Chocolate. Los dos se encontraban en una pequeña colina, lejos de todos los demás.  
  
Se ve que te gusta el chocolate, dijo Shaoran al ver lo entusiasmada que comía Sakura su helado.  
  
Sakura..., dijo temeroso Li.  
  
Dime Shaoran, dijo Sakura algo nerviosa.  
  
Bueno lo que sucede es que Yo..., dijo tristemente con la cabeza gacha, pero al levantar la vista se puso muy nervioso al ver la mirada fija de Sakura en sus ojos.  
  
Sakura no sabía por que, pero sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora. Miraba fijamente a Shaoran y lentamente se fue perdiendo en sus ojos cafés obscuros, con esa mirada tan intensa y fue perdiendo el control de su cuerpo acercándose a Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran por su parte sentía que su corazón no daba para mas de tan nervioso que estaba, veía como Sakura cerraba los ojos lentamente y se acercaba mas a el hasta que el también cerro sus ojos y luego sintió como los labios de Sakura tocaban los de el.  
  
Fue un beso tierno y corto, y lentamente se separaron, los dos con la mirada al suelo y todos rojos.  
  
Shaoran yo..., empezó a balbucear Sakura.  
  
Te quiero, dijo baja y rápidamente Shaoran a lo que Sakura se volteo toda desconcertada a ver a Shaoran.  
  
Sakura le miro escéptica de lo que había oído. Pero luego reacciono y embozando una gran sonrisa en su cara se tiro a Shaoran abrazándolo fuertemente.  
  
Yo también te quiero mi querido Shaoran, dijo Sakura gritando alegremente, eso fue lo único que escucho Li antes de caer al suelo completamente con Sakura abrazándolo.  
  
Shaoran y Sakura quedaron así abrazados recostados en el pasto viendo el atardecer, sin notar el paso del tiempo.  
  
Ahhh estoy feliz, decía Sakura mientras daba vueltas en su cama.  
  
Y eso por que Sakura?, interrogo Kero.  
  
Pues por que.....mañana es Navidad, dijo nerviosamente Sakura.  
  
Sakura savia que a Kero no le caía muy bien Shaoran y no le caería nada bien a Kero enterarse de lo que sucedió hoy con Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran apenas llegaba a su casa, estaba muy feliz. Acababa de dejar a Sakura en su casa y ahora se disponía él a irse a dormir para mañana ir temprano con Sakura a ayudarle, pero de repente sonó el teléfono.  
  
Bueno, habla Li, dijo Shaoran al contestar el teléfono.  
  
Hola Li, habla Tomoyo, dijo Tomoyo por el otro lado de la línea.  
  
A hola Daidoji, a que se debe tu llamada?, pregunto interrogante Shaoran.  
  
estas alegre?, mmm parece que Sakura tomo mejor la noticia de lo que esperabas, verdad?, le pregunto Tomoyo algo escéptica.  
  
Noticia?, se me olvido!!, dijo Shaoran muy preocupado.  
  
Pero como?, dijo Tomoyo desconcertada.  
  
Lo que sucede es que...., empezó a decir Shaoran a duras penas con la cara como cerecita.   
  
Mechas Felicidades Li, dijo Tomoyo con gran entusiasmo.  
  
Si, pero se me ah olvidado decirle, dijo Li lamentándose.  
  
Sakura no va a tomar muy bien la noticia, dijo tristemente Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran y Tomoyo se quedaron hablando n largo rato sobre como reaccionaria Sakura ante la noticia de Li y luego todos se dispusieron a dormir.  
  
Sakura, te hablan, dijo el hermano de Sakura desde la sala.  
  
Pero quien será a esta hora?, se cuestionó la joven mientras bajaba.  
  
Shaoran?, pero nos veríamos mas al rato, dijo Sakura un tanto sonrojada.  
  
Si lose, pero necesito hablar con tigo, podemos ir a otro lado?, dijo tristemente Shaoran.  
  
Esta bien, respondió la joven.  
  
Sakura pidió permiso para salir y luego se fue con Shaoran.  
  
Una joven corría rápidamente por el parque, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, después de tanto correr sin ningún rumbo termino topándose con alguien.  
  
Sakura?, se interrogo el joven mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.  
  
Pero Sakura no respondió y tratando de no llorar, se quedo quieta con la miraba hacia a bajo.  
  
Pequeña Sakura, por que lloras?, le interrogo el joven Tsukishiro mientras se arrodillaba y le limpiaba las lagrimas.  
  
Sakura ante este acto no aguanto mas y se lanzo a Yukito llorando amargamente en su regazo.  
  
Yukito llevo a su casa a Sakura, ya que si la llevaba a la casa de ella su familia se preocuparía demasiado.  
  
Ahora si me vas a contar lo que paso?, interrogo el joven mientras le entregaba una taza de té a Sakura y ella se tranquilizaba.  
  
Lo que sucede es que...., dijo con voz entre cortada Sakura.  
  
Mmmm, por que no comienzas desde el principio?, le indico Yukito.  
  
Bien, todo comenzó ayer, cuando Shaoran me invito un helado.., Sakura le contó lo que había sucedido el día de ayer a Yukito.  
  
Felicidades, no deberías estar triste por eso, dijo Yukito animándola.  
  
Pero lo que pasa es que hoy..., dijo Sakura recordando lo sucedido en la mañana.  
  
-Inicio del Flash Back  
  
Dime Shaoran que es lo que quieres hablar con migo?, pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa.  
  
Sakura con lo que paso ayer, yo no tuve oportunidad de decirte algo, dijo con la cabeza baja y voz triste.  
  
Y que es?, pregunto Sakura muy curiosa.  
  
Sakura..., hoy regresare a Hong Kong, dijo bajamente Shaoran.  
  
Sakura al oír eso se quedo inmóvil, y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.  
  
Sakura, se que debía haberlo dicho antes, pero no había podido, dijo levemente Shaoran, "no había tenido el valor", agrego desviando la mirada de la joven.  
  
Pero te prometo que.., dijo Shaoran antes de que Sakura le interrumpiera.  
  
Pero que?, regresaras luego, el próximo año quizás?!, dijo Sakura con voz dolida.  
  
Sakura perdóname, dijo Shaoran con voz entre cortada.  
  
No puedo, después de lo que paso ayer decides irte?! Te odio, grito Sakura, dejando a un Li atónito y con el corazón roto.  
  
-Fin del Flash Back  
  
Pero por que le dijiste eso?, le interrogo Yukito.  
  
No se por que, pero no debía habérselo dicho, dijo Sakura empezando a llorar.  
  
Calma pequeña Sakura, veras que todo se arreglara, horita lo que hay que hacer es ir a casa de el joven Li, pero primero debes tranquilizarte, dijo Yukito mientras miraba a una Sakura mas animada.  
  
  
En ese mismo tiempo en que Sakura había corrido y luego hablado con Yukito, un joven caminaba desanimado, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar las ultimas palabras de su amada.  
  
Te odio, se oía en la mente de Li, después de caminar sin rumbo se sentó en una banca de un parque.  
  
Li?, se oyó cuestionarse una vocecita pero Li no la escucho.  
  
Li estas bien?, cuestiono la joven acercándosele.  
  
Daidoji?, pero que hace por aquí?, pregunto el joven desconcertado al salir de su trance.  
  
Lo mismo te pregunto estas enfrente de mi casa, dijo Tomoyo desconcertada.  
  
Ya veo ,es Sakura verdad?, pregunto la joven solo para confirmar su respuesta, "quieres hablar del tema?", le pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba al lado de Li.  
  
Shaoran le contó a Tomoyo lo que sucedió.  
  
Estoy segura que ella no sabía lo que decía, dijo Tomoyo tratando de animar a Li.  
  
Es que como no odiarme?, se cuestiono el chico y cuando iba a continuar la alarma de su reloj sonó.  
  
Rayos, se me había olvidado ya debo irme al aeropuerto, dijo Shaoran tristemente mientras se paraba.  
  
Y piensas irte sin aclarar este malentendido con Sakura?, dijo tristemente Tomoyo.  
  
Ella lo ah dicho todo, dijo desanimado y con voz entrecortada Shaoran, "fue un gusto conocerte Daidoji, cuídate, te veré en las vacaciones", dijo Li mientras se marchaba.  
  
El gusto fue mío, y cuídate, le dijo Tomoyo mientras detuvo a Li y le dio un abrazo cosa que hizo que el chico se pusiera rojito.  
  
Shaoran se despidió de Tomoyo y se dirigió a su casa, ahí lo esperaba Wei con las maletas ya en un taxi, solo lo esperaban a el.  
  
Fin del Falsh Back  
  
  
En otro lado lejos del aeropuerto.  
  
Sakura tocaba en casa de Li pero nadie le habría.  
  
Creo que ya se fue, dijo Sakura mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.  
  
Yukito solo la miro con pesar.  
  
Yukito llevo a su casa a Sakura y Sakura rápidamente se fue a su habitación.  
  
Sakura..., susurro con preocupación Touya al ver entrar a su hermana e irse corriendo a su habitación.  
  
Hola Touya, necesitas ayuda?, pregunto el joven con su habitual sonrisa.  
  
No ya todo esta listo solo falta que vengan los invitados, dijo Touya con su habitual carácter.  
  
Gracias por haberme invitado, dijo Yukito muy feliz mientras cogía un dulce.  
  
Sabes que eres como de la familia y para todos nosotros eres muy importante, dijo Touya cambiando su carácter y embozó una pequeña sonrisa picara lo que hizo que Yukito se sonrojara levemente.  
  
Sakurita que tienes?, le cuestiono el peluchin muy preocupado.  
  
Se fue Kero, y le dije lo mas horrible del mundo y no me pude disculpar, decía entre sollozos Sakura.  
  
Otra vez ese mocoso te hace sufrir?, se cuestiono Kero para si mismo un tanto enojado.  
  
Sakura decidió bajar y animarse un poco después de una larga charla con Tomoyo.  
  
Todos estaban ya abajo pronto cenarían, y todos se divertían mucho en la noche Buena, excepto Sakura.  
  
Sakura se sentía tan deprimida que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco y cuando salió, lo vio, ahí estaba.  
  
No podía irme dejando las cosas así contigo además tengo dos cosas importantes que decirte, dijo tímidamente Shaoran.  
  
Sakura solo dejo caer lagrimas de sus ojos y lanzándose a abrazar a Shaoran grito "perdóname"  
  
No hay nada que perdonar Sakura, dijo Li correspondiendo al abrazo.  
  
Gracias, dijo Sakura entre lagrimas.  
  
Li la separo de ella y sacando su pañuelo le limpio las lagrimas.  
  
Y que son aquellas dos cosas importantes que me tienes que decir?, preguntó Sakura un tanto temerosa de lo que dijera Li.  
  
Sakura..quieres..ser mi no....no-via?, pregunto Li todo rijo y nervioso.  
  
Por supuesto, grito una muy feliz a mas no poder Sakura y sin decir mas le dio un beso en los labios a Li, cosa que correspondió Li.  
  
Después de separarse de un tierno beso se oyeron las quejas del hermano mayor de Touya saliendo de la casa.  
  
Pero que es ese escándalo?, bufo el chico.  
  
A Touya casi le da un infarto al ver a Sakura abrazada con Shaoran.  
  
Suelta a mi hermana mocoso, pero que te has creído!, gruño Touya pero fue detenido por Yukito.  
  
Vamos Touya déjalos en paz, decía Yukito mientras empujaba a Touya dentro de la casa.  
  
Sera mejor que vayamos a cenar, dijo Sakura, "y el sr. Wei?", cuestiono la joven al ver a Li solo.  
  
El ah regresado a China, le pedía que le avisara a mi madre que yo regresaría hasta mañana, dijo levemente Shaoran.  
  
Pero volverás cierto?, cuestiono la chica reteniendo las lagrimas.  
  
Por supuesto, no podría estar mucho tiempo alejado de mi novia, volveré en las vacaciones, dijo Li un tanto rojito.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se fuero a cenar.  
  
Sakura estaba feliz a mas no poder todos estaban con ella, su mejores amigos, su familia, el joven Yukito y su querido Shaoran.  
  
Todos comían muy alegres mientras que también se carcajeaban de Spi el cual huí de Kero que trataba de que se comiera un dulce.  
  
Bueno es hora de entregar los regalos, dijo Eriol mientras todos asentían.  
  
Todos empezaron a regalar sus presentes, solo faltaban Touya y Eriol.  
  
Como Touya había desaparecido misteriosamente, Eriol procedió a entregar sus regalos.  
  
A Tomoyo le regalo un brazalete, a Sakura un par de boletos de avión para que se fuera con Shaoran a China y regresara para clases, y así sucesivamente hasta que solo faltaba Nakuru.  
  
A mi no me vas a regalar nada Eriol?, pregunto la chica a punto de romper en sollozos.  
  
Por supuesto Nakuru, tu regalo esta abriendo esa puerta, dijo Eriol  
  
A Nakuru le brillaron los ojos y rápidamente se fue a abrir la puerta y todos le siguieron curiosos.  
  
Eriol!!!!, es el mejor regalo, gracias!!!!!, decía felizmente Nakuru mientras abrazaba su regalo.  
  
Suéltame, como te atreves!, decía un Touya el cual estaba amarrado y envuelto para regalo.  
  
Todos miraron muy divertidos la escena con excepción de Touya el cual estaba que echaba rayos y Nakuru la cual abrazaba felizmente a Touya.  
  
Después de que Eriol el dio su verdadero regalo a Nakuru, el cual era un collar, todos ya estaban muy cansados y se dispusieron a partir a sus casas excepto Shaoran el cual desde hace rato no se sabía nada junto con Sakura.  
  
Shaoran y Sakura estaban sentados en el árbol que estaba junto a la ventana de la recamara de Sakura, los dos miraba la luna y las estrella.  
  
Son hermosas, verdad?, pregunto Sakura.  
  
No mas que las que hay en tus ojos, respondió Li y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.  
  
Shaoran, que era la otra cosa que me ibas a decir?, cuestiono la chica al recordar que Shaoran la habia dicho que tenia que decirle dos cosas importantes.  
  
Si es cierto, dijo Shaoran recordando.  
  
Primero que nada, ten, dijo Shaoran y le entrego una cajita a Sakura.  
  
Que es?, cuestiono Sakura curiosa.  
  
Para eso tendrás que abrirlo, le contesto tiernamente Li.  
  
Sakura abrió la cajita y en ella había un corazón muy hermoso de Oro blanco y grabados tenia Shaoran & Sakura, y se partía a la mitad separando los nombres y arriba había dos cadenas.  
  
Sakura partió el corazón y tomando la mitad con su nombre se lo puso a Shaoran y cuando termino Li tomo la parte del corazón con el nombre de Sakura y se lo puso.  
  
Par que sepas que siempre tendrás mi corazón, dijo Li.  
  
Gracias Shaoran, dijo Sakura y le abrazo.  
  
Y lo que te quiero decir solo podía hacerlo en persona, dijo Li.  
  
Y que es Shaoran?, cuestiono Sakura.  
  
Feliz Navidad mi querida Sakura, dijo Shaoran tiernamente y le dio un tierno beso en los labios pero antes Sakura susurro, "también Feliz Navidad mi querido Shaoran" y luego le beso.  
  
Fin  
  
Comentarios: Por fin, Por fin!!!!!! soy tan feliz que creo que voy a lloran ;_; después de martirizarme tanto sin poder crear alguna historia navideña lo eh logrado, eh vencido este bloqueo de escritor, después de haber escrito 2 fics nada que ver con la Navidad y publicarlos y unos tantos mas incompletos lo eh logrado, al fin, Si!!!!!! y luego seguirá la conquista mundial!!!!! siiiiii, cof cof, ejem hagan como que no escucharon nada, yo jamás seria capaz de tratar de dominar el mundo mientras que todos cenan, jejjejeje ¬_¬  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, jejej la verdad me ah tomado demasiado trabajo, un bloqueo de escritor horrible, asi que ejem apiádense y no sean crueles criticando la historia, después de todo eh roto mi código de honor y eh escrito un fic cero dark, parejas normales, y con un final muy feliz, bueno para mi si, jejeje Shaoran regresara a China con su amada, que no es feliz?! En fin, espero que hayan apreciado mi sacrificio.  
  
Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año nuevo les deseo a todos, jojojoj, (ejem creo que eso es de Santa, bueno no importa) jojojojo.  
  
Criticas, reclamos, aplausos, cualquier cosilla escríbanme un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review ^^  
  
Gracias por leer mi Fic ^^  
  
Oyasuminasai 


End file.
